pp_projektfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Opitz, Elisabeth: Horch in das Dunkel. Ein Bericht über eine Depression.
Bibliographische Daten Autor/in: Opitz, Elisabeth Titel: Horch in das Dunkel. Ein Bericht über eine Depression. Angaben: Frankfurt am Main 1981. Textform: Erfahrungsbericht Informationen über den Autor/die Autorin Geschlecht weiblich Alter 35-40 Tätigkeit Schauspielerin („geliebter künstlerischer Beruf“, S.8), Büroarbeit („tägliche Quälereien“, S.8) – Kündigung, später arbeitssuchend/arbeitsunfähig. Diagnose(n) die vom Autor/von der Autorin erwähnt wurden „Vegetative Dystonie“(S. 7), „Schwere Suchtgefahr“. Hinweise auf psychiatrische Erkrankungen in der Familie JA: (>Welcher Art?): NEIN: X''' Aufenthalt in einer psychiatrischen Klinik JA: X''' NEIN: In psychiatrischer Behandlung JA: X''' NEIN: Psychotherapie JA: '''X NEIN: Medikamente JA: X (>Welcher Art?): Antidepressiva, Tranquilizer, Schlafmittel. NEIN: Suizidversuch(e) „Das Essen, das ich zu mir nehme, erbreche ich wieder, so lasse ich es sein. Schlafen – Aufwachen – Weinen – Schlafen – Aufwachen – Weinen – Tabletten nehmen – das ist nun der Rhythmus. … Das Ganze dauert knapp vier Wochen. Viel später erst wird mir klar, daß es ein Suizidversuch auf Zeit war.“ (S.11–12). „Du wolltest vom Balkon des neunten Stockes springen, hast dich abgestützt, warst zu schwach, um hochzukommen zum Sprung, bist zurückgeflogen und auf dem Steißbein gelandet. Der Schmerz hat dich um Hilfe schreien lassen.“ (S. 126). Zitate Opitz001:"Mein Gesundheitszustand verschlechterte..." Opitz002:"Dieses Mal treten die Symptome..." Opitz003:"Ich versuche ohne Hilfe..." Opitz004:"Merkwürdige Fehlreaktionen zeigen..." Opitz005:"Nach zwei Tagen revoltiert alles..." Opitz006:"So schnell geht das, ..." Opitz007:"Ich bitte eine vorbeirasende..." Opitz008:"Bei jeder Drecksalve..." Opitz009:"Ich liege flach auf dem Bett..." Opitz010:"Ich lege mich wieder hin..." Opitz011:"Die Expedition ist anstrengend..." Opitz012:"Es muss gegen Mitternacht sein..." Opitz013:"Ganz sachlich gehe ich..." Opitz014:"Ich versuche, Entspannungsübungen..." Opitz015:„Der Dschungel mit dem..." Opitz016:„Das Runterschlucken des..." Opitz017:„Als ich mich endlich abends..." Opitz018:„Stunden Quält mich..." Opitz019:„Aber ich bin nicht reaktionsschnell,..." Opitz020:„Aber da meldet sich..." Opitz021:„Aber zwischen Atem und..." Opitz022:"Was hat mich hierher..." Opitz023:[ >TRAUM: „Wirklich schlimm wird..." Opitz024:„Die Abstellkammer, die auch..." Opitz025:„Wenn ich an diesem Punkt..." Opitz026:„Ich WILL nicht zeigen..." Opitz027:„Ich merke, wie mit..." Opitz028:„In meinem jetzigen Zustand..." Opitz029:„Mit der Empfindung fortschreitender..." Opitz030:„Jetzt muß ich den Kampf aufnehmen..." Opitz031:„Aber du möchtest trotzdem..." Opitz032:„Aber für mich war es ein..." Opitz033:„Von diesem Tag an fühlte..." Opitz034:„Aber doch war die Krankheit..." Opitz035:„Wo ist ein Ausweg? Oder..." Opitz036:„Der Briefkasten – das Zittern..." Opitz037:„Die Treppe – kommst du..." Opitz038:„Ich mag den Asphalt der..." Opitz039:„Du stehst an einer Ampel..." Opitz040:"Ich nehme die Übungen auf..." Opitz041:„Ich miete ein billiges..." Opitz042:„Das folgende Jahr wurde..." relevante Textstellen im Buch „Mein Gesundheitszustand verschlechterte sich in den letzten Monaten1975 zusehends. Schwindelanfälle, rasende Kopfschmerzen, apathie, Konzentrationsschwäche, Weinkrämpfe, Appetitlosigkeit und qualvolle Schlaflosigkeit – alle die Merkmale, die man schwerer Depression zuschreibt, machten sich bemerkbar. Heftig auftretende Depressionsanfälle kannte ich seit vielen Jahren.“ (S. 7) „Dieses Mal treten die Symptome besonders heftig auf und in besonders kurzen Abständen, so daß ich mich in den Zwischenzeiten nicht genügend erholen kann.“ (S. 8) „Ich versuche ohne Hilfe wieder hochzukommen. Durchwache die Nächte, was immer quälender wird. Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt arbeiten die Gedanken äußerst präzise, fast überklar, bis sie immer hastiger und überstürzter werden. Ich versuche mich abzulenken, mir angenehme Dinge vorzustellen, aber das gequälte Hirn macht schließlich nicht mehr mit. Die Gedankenexplosionen gehen in Halluzinationen über: Fische, Schleimtiere, Riesenspinnen steigen durch die Wände, glitschen an ihnen entlang, klettern in dichten Knäulen durch das Zimmer – ich lasse es über mich ergehen, bis ich anfange, uferlos zu weinen. Irgendwann ein Abfall in den Schlaf, den ich fast mehr fürchte als das Wachen. Skelette, die auf meinem Bett sitzen, pflücken langsam die Glieder von Fingern und Zehen ab und machen kleine Glöckchen daraus – bim – bim – bim – … aus dem Kleiderschrank lösen sich meine Pullover, schweben an die Zimmerdecke; aus ihnen regnet es unzählige kleine Würmer, die auf mich herunterfallen, bis ich sie mehlig im Mund habe … Ich fliehe in solchen Nächten kurzen Schlafes (den ich nicht mehr >Schlaf< nenne, sondern >unter den Spinnen wandern<) durch so schreckensvolle Landschaften, daß sie auch im wachen Zustand volle Wirklichkeit bleiben und ich Schlaf und Wachen nicht mehr unterscheiden kann.“ (S. 9) „Merkwürdige Fehlreaktionen zeigen sich: Gleichgewichtsstörungen, Stolpern, Schwanken, starke Konzentrationsschwäche, Erbrechen, endlose Weinkrämpfe.“ (S. 9–10) „Nach zwei Tagen revoltiert alles in mir, ein entsetzlich anhaltender Weinkrampf schüttelt mich. Erbrechen ohne Mageninhalt. Hinter meinem Brustbein setzt sich ein Schrei fest, der raus will, immer größer wird und wächst und wächst: ich spüre, wie der Wahnsinn auf mich zurast. Wenn ich jetzt nicht anfange zu schreien, werde ich nie mehr aufhören können.“ (S. 10) „So schnell geht das, von einer Sekunde zur anderen ist die Welt verändert“ (S. 14) >EINWEISUNG IN DIE PSYCHIATRIE „Ich bitte eine vorbeirasende Schwester um eine weitere Decke, mein Rückenmark ist noch immer eingefroren.“ (S. 15) „Bei jeder Drecksalve, die sie ausstößt, schüttelt mich der Weinkrampf. Ich habe ein Gefühl, als ob Eiter aus meinen Augen kommt. In mir brennt es wie Höllenstein.“ (S. 17) „Ich liege flach auf dem Bett, kann nicht aufstehen.“ (S. 17) „Ich lege mich wieder hin. Das Mittagessen ist vorüber. Ich bin froh, nicht essen zu müssen, Magen und Zwerchfell sind ein einziger Zementblock.“ (S. 18) „Die Expedition ist anstrengend. Es fällt mir schwer, mich zu konzentrieren, um das alles wahrzunehmen. Erschöpft lege ich mich wieder hin. … Dann lege ich mich wieder aufs Bett, die Hände über den Leib gefaltet, so kann ich meinen Körper am besten ertragen.“ (S. 21) „Es muss gegen Mitternacht sein. Der Uringeruch steigt mir in die Nase. Ich schließe die brennenden Augen. Die Stille ist wie ein Schock. In meinem Kopf schwappt es hin und her – mein Hirn fährt erst mal Riesenrad. Ich sehe hinter meinen geschlossenen Augen, wie sich die sechs Ärzte über mich beugen mit weißgeschminkten Gesichtern. Sie wiegen sich vor und zurück, vor und zurück mit bedenklichen Mienen: ein bedenklicher Fall! Einer hebt den Riesenkolben einer Spritze, nähert sich mir – ich fahre hoch, kann den Schrei gerade noch unterdrücken. Dann übe ich so lange, bis sich hinter den geschlossenen Augen nichts mehr zeigt.“ (S. 23) „Ganz sachlich gehe ich in die Schwesternkoje.»Schwester, da läuft eine Platte mit Willy Brandt, kann man die nicht abstellen?« »Machense, daß Se ins Bett kommen, es läuft keine Platte mit Willy Brandt!« Brav lege ich mich wieder hin. Nein, es läuft wirklich keine Platte mit Willi Brandt. Die Stimmen sind verstummt.“ (S. 24) "Ich versuche, Entspannungsübungen zu machen. Geht schlecht, der Zementblock in meinem Bauch läßt mich nicht atmen. Suche irgendwo einen Halt, um den auseinanderlaufenden Brei in meinem Hirn zusammenzukratzen, aber die Gedanken flitzen weg wie durch Schlinggewächse.“ (S. 24) „Der Dschungel mit dem Brüllaffengeschrei in meinem Hirn beruhigt sich langsam. Ich stütze den Kopf in die Hand und sehe zum erstenmal die Umrisse eines Baumes vor dem Fenster. Verharre lange so. Auf einmal teilt sich etwas in mir, Wundfetzen fallen ab. Es ist, als ob sich in mir eine kleine, durchsichtige Scheibe vorschiebt, ein winziges Fenster, durch das von unten Licht dringt, helles Licht, das mich wärmt und mit Wärme durchflutet. >Das Fenster wird größer werden<, denke ich beglückt, >es wird mir helfen, nicht wahnsinnig zu werden<. Ich lege mich zurück, sehe auf den Baum und warte auf den Morgen.“ (S. 25) „Das Runterschlucken des Zorns bekommt mir nicht , mir wird übel. Ich hole mir in der Koje eine Darmtablette, um mir irgendwie Durchgang zu verschaffen in meinem Zementbauch.“ (S. 37) „Als ich mich endlich abends um 10 Uhr aufs Bett lege, habe ich nach kurzer Zeit das Gefühl zu schweben, ganz von mir losgelöst zu sein. Die große körperliche Schwäche, die schlaflosen Nächte und die plötzliche Stille tragen wohl dazu bei.“ (S. 42) „Stunden Quält mich wieder der Weinkrampf, den ich überwunden glaubte. Aber um Gottes willen keiner Schwester unter die Augen kommen, nur keinen Rückfall zeigen! Und plötzlich ist die volle Realität wieder da. Die Angst schüttelt mich. Der Verstand rastet ein. Ich bin in einem Irrenhaus.“ (S. 49) >ENTLASSUNG „Aber ich bin nicht reaktionsschnell, ich bin plötzlich unsicher. Eine mir bisher unbekannte Schwäche überfällt mich. Es ist erst vier Tage her, daß ich dem Irrenhaus entronnen bin, vielleicht kommt es daher, ich muß mich doch erst an das normale Leben gewöhnen.“ (S. 60) „Aber da meldet sich wieder die seltsame Schwäche, die flatternde Hilflosigkeit. Da, zwischen Brustbein und Zwerchfell ist ein Hohlraum, durch den sickerndes Schluchzen läuft, das mich lähmt zu handeln.“ (S. 71) „Aber zwischen Atem und Herzschlag hat sich dieses Fremde eingenistet, dieses Unbekannte, vielleicht aus Kindertagen Vergessene, diese hole Stelle zwischen Brustbein und Zwerchfell. Die Stelle, wo sich vor Wochen der Schrei festsetzte, wo sich vor Wochen der Schrei festsetzte, wo sich aber auch in jener Nacht im LKH, als ich fürchtete, wahnsinnig zu werden, das kleine Fenster einschob, durch das die wärmende Gewissheit stieg: Du wirst es schaffen.“ (S. 76) „Was hat mich hierher geführt? Mir ist, als sei ich im Schlaf die Rutschbahn ein gutes Stück weiter abwärts gesaust. Die verschmierten Wände, die schmutzigen verbrauchten Möbel, die fremden Kleidungsstücke scheinen mich anzustarren. Ich starre zurück. Lange. Dann hakt etwas aus in mir. Der Hohlraum unter dem Brustbein vergrößert sich schmerzhaft, langsam sammelt sich an seinen Rändern die brennende Tränenbrühe, die nach innen fließt, überfließt. Jämmerliches Überfließen, das sich im Weinkrampf auskotzt. Und mit dem Weinkrampf kehrt wie eine Springflut die Angst zurück. Bis zum Morgendämmern knie ich auf dem Teppich, trommele mit den Fäusten darauf herum und winsele >bitte, bitte nicht, lieber Gott< – es hilft nicht. Die Krankheit ist zurückgekommen. Die langen Nächte kehren wieder, in denen die Gedanken hinter den Lidern brennen wie i einem Saal mit zu grellem Licht, das keinen Schatten zuläßt, bis die Lampen zu platzen drohen. Beim ersten Morgendämmern sinkt das dünne Spinnennetz des Schlafs über mich, unter dem mich eine andere, planvolle Wirklichkeit erwartet. Schlaf, der kein Schlaf ist, Träume, die keine Träume sind.“ (S. 84-85) [ >TRAUM „Wirklich schlimm wird es, wenn ich spüre, daß nicht nur aus den Wänden, der Decke, dem Fußboden die Tiere aufbrechen, sondern auch eine seltsame Bewegung unter meiner Haut entsteht und langsam aus allen Poren meiner Haut – nur der Kopf bleibt ausgenommen – Würmer ausbrechen, geformt wie Regenwürmer, aber mit einem leichten Chitinpanzer versehen. Erst winden sie sich hervor, dann stehen sie starr auswärts gestreckt, in meinem Körper verankert wie Muränen im Boden des Meeres. Das löst totales Entsetzen in mir aus. Noch während des Aufwachens höre ich mich schreien. „ (S. 91)] „Die Abstellkammer, die auch tagsüber nur mit künstlichem Licht zu erhellen ist, wird nun die Höhle, der Bau für das schlotternde, gelähmte Kaninchen, das gezwungen ist und sich zwingt, seine Verfremdung zu registrieren. Kauernd auf dem Bett oder im Sessel, irrend mit vier Schritten zwischen Waschbecken und Kleiderschrank – mehr Platz ist dafür nicht da – aber meist kauernd, weil der Körper sich für Bewegung so unwillig und untauglich zeigt. Der Morgen geht dahin unter den Bemühungen, hinunter auf die Straße zu gehen, um mir etwas einzukaufen. Unten, gleich nebenan, ist der Lebensmittelladen >Butter – Eier – Käse<, zweihundert Meter weiter die Drogerie, daneben der Fleischer, dann gleich um die Ecke der Zigarettenladen. Der Schweiß rinnt mir am Körper entlang, sobald ich die Kleider anziehe, das ist nicht angenehm. Die Geldbörse, die Einkaufstasche, die Schlüssel auf dem Tisch zurechtgelegt als Aufforderung zu gehen. Nach einer Weile die Dinge nehmen, zu Tür gehen, wieder hinsetzen. Herzklopfen. Warten auf den Anlauf neuen Mutes, der mich durch den langen, dunklen Gang zur Etagentür bringt. Wenn Schritte oder Stimmen im Treppenhaus zu hören sind, schließe ich die Etagentür wieder: Nein! Keine Menschen sehen! Aber wenn ich endlich im Treppenhaus stehe und die Stufen hinuntergehe und es kommt mir jemand entgegen, werde ich nicht innehalten oder zurück in die Wohnung fliehen, ich würde mich zu sehr schämen. Die Scham gibt mir dann Antrieb weiterzugehen. Wenn ich es schaffe, auf die Straße zu gelangen, sehe ich, daß diese Spätsommertage von gleichbleibend leuchtender Klarheit sind mit scharfen Konturen von Licht und Schatten. Die Nähe des Flusses, der nicht weit von hier ins Meer mündet, treibt den Geruch von herber Seeluft in die Straßen. Wieviel Schönheit! Ich sehe es jedesmal. Und jedesmal denke ich hin zu den Bäumen im Licht und den darin leise abtaumelnden ersten Blättern entschuldigend: >Tut mir leid, aber ich bin nicht zugänglich, nicht zuständig für die volle Wahrnehmung dieser Schönheit, die das Blut sonst heftiger durch die Adern trieb. Nicht heute. Vielleicht später wieder, wenn dies in mir vorbei ist, vielleicht auch nie mehr, wenn es nicht vorübergehen sollte – doch gleichviel: Ich werde bis zum Schluß, bis mein Bewusstsein erblindet, zerfällt, erlischt, niemals vergessen, daß es sie gibt, daß ich einmal an ihr teil hatte mit all meinen Sinnen, allen Poren, die jetzt stumpf sind wie angerauhtes, dunkles Glas.< Die Sonne tut mir nicht wohl, wärmt mich nicht, vertreibt nicht das Frösteln aus meinen Gliedern. Sie schmerzt mich, tut mir weh, wirkt auf mich, als ob man eine Kerze nahe an ein weißes Papier bringt, um die einzelnen Rußfelder zu prüfen, die ihre Flamme darauf hinterläßt. Sie schwärzt mich. Ich versuche trotzdem, den Kopf zu heben und in sie hineinzublinzeln; aber es brennt zu sehr in den Augen, die ständigen Kopfschmerzen werden stechender. Während ich den Kopf wieder senke, murmele ich jedesmal verbissen die Zeile aus dem >Trunkenen Schiff< vor mich hin: »Wahr, jeder Mond ist bös und jede Sonne Leid…«, als ob ich aus der Erinnerung an die einstmals heftig erlebten Verse ein wenig echte Empfindung für die Gegenwart herausschlagen könnte. Aber auch der dunkle Glanz der Verse bleibt stumpf, belastend, erdrückend.“ (S. 92-94) „Wenn ich an diesem Punkt angelangt bin, spüre ich, daß die Lampe des Bewusstseins zu verlöschen droht und der wirkliche Wahnsinn nahe ist, der darauf wartet, daß das Gefäß, das ich bin und der Inhalt des Gefäßes, der ich ebenso bin, auseinanderplatzt, damit er sich in diesem Raum, der nicht mein Raum ist, einnisten kann.“ (S. 98) „Ich WILL nicht zeigen, was mit mir los ist. Ich will nicht! Jedes Tier, das sich elend fühlt, verkriecht sich im dichtesten Unterholz. Darin hatte ich für mich immer eine große Würde gelegen, und einen winzigen Rest Würde möchte ich behalten, den Rest meines Versprechens, meinen Jammer nicht um mich herum auszukübeln. Aber mein Verhalten wird immer kläglicher. Jeden Abend kommt Irene voll Schwung ins Zimmer, um mit mir zu plaudern, und immer öfter sacke ich ab, kauere im Bett, oft laufen die Tränen. Und auf die Frage, was mit mir los sei, stottere ich dann immer nur: »Nichts! Ich habe Angst. Ich kann nicht schlafen.«“ (S. 100) „Ich merke, wie mit der Zeit immer öfter ein törichtes Grinsen der Zustimmung mein Gesicht überzieht wie die schiefe Maske einer vom Schlag gelähmten, wie ich eine immer verkrampftere Demutshaltung einnehme. Sie sind die Tüchtigen, die Mutigen, die Erwachsenen! Du bist die Versagerin, die infantile Versagerin!“ (S. 104) „In meinem jetzigen Zustand kommt es mir vor, als zögen sie mir langsam die Haut vom Leibe.“ (S. 105) „Mit der Empfindung fortschreitender Enthäutung wächst der Haß auf dieses Wesen, daß dem Zwang nicht mehr entgehen kann, sich, daß mißlungene Experiment, zu beobachten, zu sezieren, an sich die eigene Obduktion vorzunehmen, bis sich die Haut langsam vom Körper abzulösen scheint, damit die Nadelstiche der Selbstverletzung in den nun freiliegenden Nervenbahnen so empfindlich wie möglich wahrgenommen werden. ALLES tut weh! ALLES schmerzt auf der hautlosen Haut: Der Schmutz, der Gestank, das schmuddelige Dämmerlicht, die schmierige Wand, die zerschlissenen Möbel. Am meisten schmerzt der schmale Sonnenstrahl, der morgens eine halbe Stunde lang durch das Zimmer wandert. Alles wird Lärm und hämmert im Kopf! Nichts gibt Beruhigung. Nirgendwo gibt es Beruhigung, nicht rund um den Erdball, in dessen Atmosphäre ich als hilfloses Staubpartikel herumwirbele.“ (S. 106) „Jetzt muß ich den Kampf aufnehmen, wenn ich nicht eines Tages endgültig fremdem Zwang unterliegen soll. Ich muß den Kokon, der mich eingesponnen hat, in dem ich hermetisch abgeschlossen hause, von dessen Innenwänden die Metastasen der Ängste mich zuzuwuchern drohen, durchlöchern.“ (S. 109) „Aber du möchtest trotzdem zu diesen Menschen gehören, obwohl du – gesteh es dir nur ein – auch jetzt in deiner taumelnden Schwäche, deiner Isolation, noch immer nicht bereit bist, dich ihr widerstandslos anzupassen, dich zu unterwerfen, dich aufzugeben. Das ist eine Unwürdige Verzweiflung, daß du nicht mehr weist, was du willst, wohin du gehörst. Immer diese Ambivalenz!“ (S. 110) „Aber für mich war es ein Absturz von der Klippe ins Meer, so sehr hatte ich ihm (Psychotherapeut, H.T.) vertraut, mich ihm anheimgegeben. Ich kam gar nicht auf den Gedanken, daß es vielleicht von ihm nicht richtig sei, mich in diesem Zustand fallenzulassen wie ein nicht lohnendes Experiment. Im Gegenteil, ich akzeptierte seine Handlungsweise sofort. Da ich ja nichts weiter mehr war als ein wertloser Topf voller Scherben, durfte ich ihm nicht die Mühe abverlangen, sich noch weiter mit mir zu befassen.“ (S. 113) „Von diesem Tag an fühlte ich mich ausgestoßen, nicht mehr wert, am Leben der andern teilzunehmen. Fühlte mich nicht mehr teilhaftig. Lebte in einem gesprengten Raum schrecklicher Unbegrenztheit, von Scherben und Abfall übersät.“ (S. 114) „Aber doch war die Krankheit da. Bedrängend spürbar, drohend. So war von diesem Tag an die beklemmende Angst der Ungewißheit hinzugekommen: Was ist mit dir los um Gottes willen?! Bist du verrückt? Wirst du verrückt werden? Im Irrenhaus hatte ich gemerkt, daß trotz allem immer noch eine starke Kraft in mir war. Hände und Kopf hatten Präzise gehorcht wie in früheren Tagen. Darum glaubte ich mich geheilt, als ich es verließ.“ (S. 114) „Wo ist ein Ausweg? Oder Hilfe? Da gibt es keine Hilfe. Da gibt es gar nichts. Da fällt der ganze Hochmut in sich zusammen wie ein Klappmesser, eine Bewegung geht durch meinen Körper, die er nie gekannt hat, nie geübt: ich knie auf dem Fußboden, lege die gefalteten Hände auf ihn, beuge den Kopf darüber und flüstere ganz einfach in den zerschlissenen Teppich hinein: Lieber Gott, hilf mir! Dieses Wesen, das auf dem Teppich kniet, hat groteske Empfindungen, eine Mischung aus Insekt und Kaninchen. Man hat ihm das Fell über die Ohren gezogen. Oder es hat sich selbst das Fell über die Ohren gezogen. Oder zumindest bereitwillig Hilfestellung geleistet, als ihm das Fell über die Ohren gezogen werden sollte. Auf dem vom schützenden Fell gelösten Körper können Verletzungen durch Schnitte, Stiche, Bisse oder Ätzungen viel empfindlicher Wahrgenommen werden, das vielfältige Spiel der Reflexe kann sehr viel genauer beobachtet werden, die Einflüsse von Hitze, Kälte, Nässe haben eine ungleich stärkere Wirkung. Die Abwehrkräfte sind so gut wie erloschen. Bei der geringsten Berührung krampft sich der Körper vor Schmerz zusammen. Der Kopf scheint eingehüllt in einen Ballon in Form einer birnenförmigen Seifenblase; das gibt dem Kaninchen das Gefühl, einen unförmig vergrößerten Kopf zu haben und die Empfindung quälender Begrenzung und Abgeschlossenheit. Die Laute, die es von sich gibt – wie es glaubt, in sinngeformter menschlicher Sprache – erreichen die Außenwelt nur noch als abgehacktes, unartikuliertes Gestammel. Die eigentlichen Worte, die es der Außenwelt mitteilen möchte, bleiben innerhalb des Ballons stecken. Sie platzen wie kleinere Seifenblasen in einer großen, sie gurgeln in der Kehle oder ersticken in ihr oder werden verschluckt, bevor sie überhaupt die Kehle erreichen; sie sickern hinter der Kehle vorbei direkt in den gehäuteten Kaninchenkörper, um dort auf den dunkelrosa Muskelsträngen als Schmerzreflexe wieder zu erscheinen. Aus dem Ballon ragen zwei Hörner wie Schmetterlingsfühler, Schneckenhörner, Bockshörner, Teufelshörner. Oder wie Antennen. Der Kopf einer Riesenarmeise: Augen, Ohre, Nase, Mund scheinen unter dem Ballon wie gewaltsam vergrößert oder scheinen gezwungen zu sein, alles um sich herum gewaltsam vergrößert und verzerrt wahrzunehmen. Die äußerst empfindlichen Antennen empfangen die Botschaften der Außenwelt. Die Informationen. Die Reize. Die Reizung. Die Überreizungen. Die prasselnde Dichte der Überreizungen. Das bellende Trommelfeuer der Informationen, dem das Kaninchen unausgesetzt ausgeliefert ist, unfähig der Abwehr, unfähig, dieses grausame Aufnahmegerät abzuschalten. Die Fähigkeit, sich der Außenwelt mitzuteilen, verliert sich immer mehr. Unter der Sturzflut der eintreffenden Informationen ist der eigene Sender abgesoffen. Der eigene Sender scheint tot. Ohne Batterie oder ohne Gehäuse oder ohne Strom. Nur noch Empfänger über die Antennen mit eingebautem Verstärker. Riesenantennen, die aus einer Glaskugel wachsen, einem Gasballon, einer Seifenblase, einem Kokon aus unzerreißbarer Seide, in dem das Kaninchen an seinen gurgelnden Worten langsam erstickt. An den Masten der Antennen flattern unerbitterlich die drohenden Signale des Bewusstseins: Du lebst noch! Aber sei getrost: Du bist kein Einzelfall! Du bist nicht allein. Deine Verzerrung ist kein Einzelfall. Dein langsamer Erstickungstod ist kein Einzelfall! Unzählige sind schon aufgefressen von diesem Seelenasthma. Vom Seelenkrebs. Es ist der Seelenkrebs, der dich überfallen hat mit seinen Metastasen der Ängste.“ (S. 114–116) „Der Briefkasten – das Zittern, wenn du ihn öffnest! Was, um Gottes willen, enthält er heute an schlechten Nachrichten?!“ (S. 120) „Die Treppe – kommst du die Stufen hinunter, wenn dich die plötzliche Körperstarre überfällt? Und die Straße! Das Überqueren einer Straße! In allen Winkeln lauert der Baal, um sich an dir vollzufressen.“ (S. 120) „Ich mag den Asphalt der Straßen, die aus den Städten hinausführen. Die langen, kunstvoll angelegten, grauseidenen Bänder der Autobahnen, die hohen Viadukte, die Kleeblattstreifen der Ausfahrten, die Verlockung, auf ihnen immer weiter zu gleiten. Ich mag nicht über den Asphalt der Städte gehen mit der klebrigen Schwere in meinen Füßen. Der Asphalt beängstigt mich, vielleicht, weil ich mir einbilde, er halte die Strahlen ab, die aus der Erde kommen, die Strahlen, die mir Kraft geben. Ich brauche Erde unter den Füßen.“ (S. 120–121) „Du stehst an einer Ampel und hast die Straße zu überqueren, das ist alles! Grün – gelb – rot – gelb – grün – los! Der Schweiß rinnt über deinen Körper, nackter Angstschweiß. Das Zittern überfällt dich. Und schon ist es zu spät. Rot bleibt die Ampel.“ (S. 121) „Ich nehme die Übungen auf, den Ängsten standzuhalten. Es ist ein zäher, unablässiger Kampf, bei dem ich oft verliere, so daß der >Baal< mich immer wieder von neuem überfallen kann. Aber ich weiß, daß ich ihn ertragen muß wie einen Fieberanfall, dann weicht er zurück. Langsam gewinne ich an Boden. Die gewaltsame Verzerrungen lösen sich. Ein Briefkasten wird wieder ein Briefkasten, aus dem man ganz einfach seine Post nimmt, eine Treppe eine Treppe, die man ohne zu überlegen, hinuntergeht, eine Ampel wieder zur normalen, vernünftigen Verkehrsregelung. Die Schleimtiere der Nacht weichen allmählich zurück und verschwinden.“ (S. 123) „Ich miete ein billiges Appartment am Stadtrand, lasse meinen Hausrat kommen, richte mich ein. Es strengt mich an, weil ich körperlich sehr schwach bin. Ich versuche, im Funkstudio Texte zu sprechen. Aber ich kann nicht mehr sprechen, die Worte drehen sich mir ganz von allein im Mund um, ich stottere, verspreche mich ständig. Als es mir nicht mehr gelingt, das Wort >Manganknollen< auszusprechen – ich sage immer wieder >Mananollen< – gebe ich auf. Ich finde keine andere Arbeit. Ich muß mir eingestehen, daß ich gar nicht fähig bin, eine Arbeit aufzunehmen. Die Existenzangst überfällt mich. Sie wächst zur Panik. Der neue Zusammenbruch ist unvermeidlich. Unter dem Druck der Existenzpanik hat der Baal leichtes Spiel mit mir. Tage, Nächte, Tage, in denen er sich in mir austobt. Bewegungsunfähig liege ich auf dem Bett. Gelähmt. Es ist eine auf- und absteigende Fieberwelle. Sobald sie ein wenig absinkt, ich ein wenig Atem hole, stürzt sich der Baal erneut auf mich, frißt sich tiefer und tiefer. Nicht mehr aufstehen! Nicht mehr essen! Sich nicht mehr waschen! Eine neue, bisher unbekannte Empfindung wächst. Innere Zerlumptheit. Seelische Verwahrlosung. Körperliche Verwahrlosung. Schmierige Verlockung: Laß dich gehen! Es ist schön, sich gehen zu lassen. Verwahrlose doch! Suhle dich doch in der Verwahrlosung! Es kann ein Genuß sein, sich darin zu suhlen. Der wachsende Lustekel löst ein neues Grauen aus, das immer stärker wird. Auf und Ab der Tage im schmierigen Nebel des Grauens. Die Wochen vergehen, der Sommer vergeht, ich merke es nicht. Der Herbst kommt. Stürme fegen um den neunten Stock des Hochhauses, in dem ich vegetiere. Manchmal wage ich mich nachts aus dem Haus und streiche um die Wohnblocks. Ich bin ganz allein auf den Straßen. … Ich verliere immer mehr meine Identität. … Schließlich kommt die Nacht, in der ich nicht mehr weiter kann. Das Grauen in mir ist zu groß, wächst in meiner Mundhöhle, wächst und wächst, wird Ball in der Finsternis, See, Meer ohne Ufer. Darin saufe ich ab, sinke tiefer und tiefer mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit. Der Kreislauf rast mir davon.“ (S. 124) Das folgende Jahr wurde ein Jahr der >Übungen<. Die schwerste Übung war, mich Menschen wieder zu nähern und ihre Annäherung zu ertragen. Die geringste falsche Berührung scheuchte mich wieder zurück in die Verstörtheit. Langsam wurde es besser, die Abstände zwischen den Rückfällen wurden größer; die neue Haut wächst. Aber ich bin vorsichtig geworden. Die Unbefangenheit ist einer gläsernen Aufmerksamkeit gewichen. Die Schimären der Nacht sind verschwunden. Der Baal hat sich verkrochen.“ (S. 127)